gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza Coaleaston
Eliza Coaleaston the First Who? Eliza Coaleaston the First is a wealthy clothing merchant. Eliza is also a pirate of Where? You can find Eliza on Port Royal, next to the peddler or behind the peddler's stand. This is her place of business and how she makes an income. About? *Occupation - Clothing Merchant *Parents - Slide and Sola Coaleaston *Net Worth - Currently about 5 million gold due to her very successful peddler stand. *Currently - Working as a merchant *Age - 16 *Level - 14 Eliza was born and raised in Rome, Italy. Her parents were wealthy designers, who built and designed luxury ships for Kings, Queens, and other high class citizens. When Eliza was 10 years old, her parents got arrested for a crime they did not commit, they were sentenced to 50 years in jail, meaning life, hence, they were around 50 at the time. Eliza swore to her parents that she would get revenge on the Navy, and she did. Eliza, only 10 at the time, opened a Peddler stand. She hired her parent's good friend, Bargain Billy, to be the cashier. Eliza would stay in the back, making and creating, while Billy would serve the customers. What made their stand unique was Eliza sold discontinued clothing, which was and is very popular. The stand was an instant success. There were lines extending to the docks of Port Royal, and Eliza's "home town" stand was beginning to get recognized across the Caribbean. With the money, Eliza bought a house, in the back of the stand, she also bought Billy (who was very poor) a house, and a ship. After celebrating a bit, she got right back to her revenge. She was a woman of her word. She called the best group of private investigators that money could buy, and it turns out, her parents were not guilty of a single crime. She had gained back her family, but she had gained something unwanted, a new enemy. Connor G. Finnigan was a Navy Officer, who had gained big bucks due to the arrest of Mr. And Mrs. Coaleaston. When Eliza and her team proved that the arrest was a complete lie, they took back all of Finnigan's pay, putting him back into poverty. Now, it was time for his revenge. ~ To be Continued ~ Gallery screenshot_2012-06-14_14-24-33.jpg|Eliza with her assistant, Billy. screenshot_2012-06-14_14-14-45.jpg|Eliza chose 2 pieces from her discontinued Peddler collection to keep. The vest and the skirt are not sold at her stand. screenshot_2012-06-14_14-31-35.jpg screenshot_2012-06-14_14-34-50.jpg|Eliza enjoying the beaches of Port Royal. screenshot_2012-06-14_14-28-34.jpg Currently Currently, Eliza is looking to save up for a war frigate. She wishes to take a portion of her Peddler business on the go, so she can visit other islands and introduce her work. She is also looking to become a bigger / better pirate. She has not had a lot of time to focus on piracy, due to her business. Family / Friends / Workers *Johnny Coaleaston - Brother *Chris Swordbones - Body Guard *King Shadow Sail - Good friend *Bargain Billy - Friend / CoWorker Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO